Who do you love more?
by Fallen121
Summary: M for laungue. Leon Finally comes back to his girl friend for good.But Ada is coming to tell Leon something important to her thats she kept form him.  A/n I dont know who he's going to choose yet...
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is my 1st story lol. (:() Plz Review...

Disclaimer: I dont own anything about resident evil, it belongs to Capcom...

Chapter: 1

Leon was coming back after resigning from the secret service in Washington D.C . Leon could finally be with Claire after so much time apart, Leon wouldn't blame her for not accepting him. If claire also won't accept his offer of them being back togther, that would hurt him the most as it was his fault for all his pain.

"Hey Leon over . " Claire shouted at him form one of the benchs in the air port lobby.

"Hey how've you've you been Claire." leon said as he ran and embraced her. "You look beautiful Claire. Did you come her yourself?" Leon asked

"No Chris came as well. He's in the bathroom right now. I think he had too many chesseburgers on the way here. So hows working for the president treating you?" Claire asked not looking into his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you Claire i'm not going back there anymore I'll stay with you if you want. And no I didn't go out with the presidnts daughter Claire. Claire... can we ... start off where ... we left off..." said Leon trailing off after each word.

"Leon I would truly love that, but lets start off new again okay?" Claire said showing regret at those words she choose. She thought, yes Leon lets start back at where we left off. But she knew it was impossible, the had said words that where never meant to leave their lips.

" I'd like that claire, starting over with you. You seem to have forgiven me easily. Is there a reason why?" Leon asked smiling. He rembered the reason why he had fallen for her in the first place, her looks and about it made his smile widen.

" You should know that I will always have a place for you Leon in my heart. Im sorry for my actions when you were leaving for spain 3 years ago." said as she startied crying. Damn Leon thought, As he came closer and hugged her tightly before kissing her forehead.

"Kennedy what fuck are you doing? " said Chris as he came from the bathroom. "Why is Claire crying ? I should kill you for the last time you made my sister cry, you left her in peices. what do you have to say to that tough man." Chris yellied at Leon so loud that Leon could sweat the whole airport could hear him. "Anyway let's go Kennedy." Chris said pointing towards the lobby door. As Leon got out of the airport first , leaving the Redfeilds togther. "So why were you crying Claire? Was it because he did something? Tell me now Claire?" Chris asked with caring voice.

"No Chirs I cried because I finally apologized for the last time we parted." Claire said smiling happily at her brother. "Anyway we should tell him about Carlos's surprise party for him at my house. And what song he's going to sing." Claire said Laughing at the thought of Leon singing.

Weskers HQ in France

Ada wong was escaping capture from Weskers men and B.O.W s and get out of the compound. She wanted to tell Leon that she loves him and no one in the world was going to stop her from tellling him that. She only wants him to be happy. She will never dileberatly crush or destory his happiness. Ada thought about Wesker and his life that she knew and laughied. That man is going to die very lonly in the end, she thought. She had made it out side of the compund and it was 23:11 local time in france. She ran for the airport.

Chris's car outside Glendsville California's Airport.

"Leon you need a dong to sing for your party. Carlos brought in a karaoke machine that read the lyrics of any song in the cd u place in it. So do you have song in mind?" Claire asked.

"I do have one song in mind if I have to sing" Leon said with a broad smile on his face.

"Good, because your the last guy up on stage before us ladies take over."Claire said laughing, Leon couldn't help but laugh along.

"That still won't make me tell you claire. Chris can you park at that blue house at the end of the road."Leon said.

"Why Leon" Chris said as he remebered a moving truck there last week.

"Oh thats my house I bought last week. I wanted to live close to you guys." Leon said as Claire and Chris's eyes lit up like light bulbs.

"Oh my god Leon you've surprised me scince we got in the car. What else are you going to hit me with?" Claire said smiling like there was no pulled up into Leons new home. Chris didn't like the idea of Leon living closer to Claire then was. Something was starting between them again, but Leon wont be Leaving anymore let out a loud sigh of relief. Chris really liked Leon, But as any older brother he wanted the very best for her. This relationship was like his and Jills. After Weskers death his and Jills love burned with a new passion. they had gottn married 8 months before Leon resighed as a secret service agent.

"Whens the party Claire?" Leon asked in his smooth soothing voice.

"Around 7:30 Tonight."Claire answered him finally able to look into his blue eyes.

_Airport in Las anglas California _

Ada had made into the US. I need to get to Gledsville. Ada ran towards the rental car companies in the airport. She rented a red 2010 toyta camery. She drove north as the Gps told her to. She need to tell Leon that see will always love him no mattewr what. I'll always protect his happiness even if it means dying for him. Ada had notice her chages in her thoughts and emotions. But she didn't care as long as she can see him again it was a price she was willing to pay. He had forever changed her.

_Uknown Location_

"Hunk I need you to dispose of and Mr. Kennedy." said Wesker in a Chammber that covered him to his neck.

"As you wish Wesker, but I want you to throw her file away as part of the payment." Hunk replied in a cold voice that matched Wesker himself.

"Fine, shes already gone why do you care about her so much Hunk?" Wesker asked trying to push Hunks buttons so he would tell Wesker his relationship with her.

"Just do as you promise and I won't have to kill you in that state Wesker." Hunk knew wesker was still weak from losing to Chris Redfeild and Wesker couldn't defend himself in this state.

A/n im not good at endings so please dont get mad over the storys ending. And srry for short chapter. If you like it I will try to finish the story before back to school. I'm making backgrounds diffrent for some charters so dont get mad okay?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n :/ I'm doing this outa boredom and my spelling sucks lol, I'm thinking of sad ending for this story srry readers. Its only a thought though.

Chapter 2

_Leons house_

Ada had finally nade it to Leons house. So this is Leon's house huh, looks more alot more plain then i thought. She lock pickied the door and entered. Ada heard the shower and knew that Leon was still taking a shower. She went to the living room to kill the time. Leon had just finished his shower and was getting dressied for his party. He noticed that the tv was on. He took out his destert eagle and walked slowly to the living room. "You that I have my own gun too right handsome. Good to see you again Leon." Ada said not even looking at him. She couldn't look into his eyes. She would be felling sorry for all the tricks, mind games and pain she had caused him.

"Good to see you again, why are you here Ada? You gonna finally kill me." Loen said putting his desert eagle away.

"No why would I do that Leon..." Ada couldn't say it to him not now. "I left Wesker and wanted to see you again."Ada replied to him.

" Then you won't mind coming to my welcome back party then? " Leon asked not sure of her answer to the heart had some how felt better seeing her again.

" Im dressed for the occasion." Ada said looking at how Loen was dressed. Leon looked at her dress, it looked like the dress in spain without the butterflies. Damn she looked good, it scaried him that he lost for 6yrs. It was 7:25pm when the two got to Claire's house. Chris answered the door.

"Whos she?" Chris asked eyeing Ada.

"She's a friend of mine."Leon replied at Chris.

"Whats your name?" Chris asked, ready to kill Leon if she said Ada Wong

"Ada Wong " Ada replied grabing Chris's punch and flipping him over. Chris hit the welcome mat as Leon stared in amazment as Ada stuck her tongue at Chris.

"Ummmm Chris you okay ?" Leon said as Chris tried a second punch at Leon this time, but stop as Ada's cold glare told him he would die if he touched Chris stopped. Chris just went inside and sat next to Jill.

"How'd you do that ?" asked Leon surprise that Chris stopped his attack on him.

"Its a girl thing." Ada said laughing. This was the first time Leon has heard Ada's laugh. They entered Claires house, Leon left Ada to be with Claire.

"Hey baby you alone tonight ?" Carlos asked trying to get Ada's attention.

"No, and if you want to wake up 6 feet deep under ground then try it again." Ada replied in her cold left her and went to where Billy and Barry were.

"Damn, she rubbed me off like I wasn't even worth her time." Carlos said to just looked at him."Come on say something" Carlos said in a demanding voice.

"Didn't you see her with Leon and flip Chirs, when they came in." Billy replied as he kept staring at his wife Rebecca. She was so lovely in his eyes.

"No! And wait she flippied Chris... Reallly wow." Carlos Replied to his friend. "Damn you should go dance with her if you kepping staing at her like that your going to go blind." Carlos chuckled.

"Thats a good idea Carlos." Billy said before he left. then Barry left as well. Damn alone again thought Carlos. Sheva came by grab him by his collar and kissied him. Leon was the first to see it.

"Wow nice gal Carlos you didn't have to do anything and she kissed you." laughed Leon as everyone started laughing as well.

"Well you seem to have a bigger problem Kennedy. You have two girls after your heart what are you going to do about them Leon?" Carlos said back as he hugged Sheva tighter. "I love you Sheva." Carlos whisperied into her ears so only she can hear.

"You must say that to every girl you meet. Jill told me you said that to her at the clock tower." said Sheva touching his face.

"Its my catch phrase, like Chris's arms, Leon and Wesker's hair,Billys personality and of course Leons bullet wounds." Said Carlos as everyone burst out laughing at that comment.

"Alright lets start the karaoke contest to crown the king and Queen of singing." Chris said as Carlos set uo the machine. Billy was first as he sang thunder by boyslikegirls. It was a good try and Billy told everyone that he couldn't sing at all. Next was Carlos and he sang This love by maroon 5 and it was a better then Billys preformance. Yet Billy had a more romantic scene then Carlos as Rebecca kissied him, it was a long kiss. Carlos got a hug from sheva. Chris went up and sang sav'in me by nickleback. He would point to Jill when he had the chance. He got a hug and kiss. Last was Leon, everyone wonder what song he choose to sing. It was she will be loved by Maroon 5. It wasn't fair really as he had won a singing contest when he was in highschool so there was no real competion. Hey won tho Chris still wouldn't let go that he had brought Ada here. It was the girls turn to sing. Rebecca choose hot n cold by Katty Perry. Everyone laughed as Billy carried her off the stage while never braking the kiss he planted on her lips. Oh fuck thought Leon as he noticed that Ada and Claire kept looking at him. Next up was Jill she sang Because of you by kelly Clarkson. Chris ran up to Jill putting her on his shoulder. She kissed him when he turned his face to her. Damn why the fuck do I have all the girl troubles thought Leon as Ada went up. Ada sang of course the slow romantic version of every tome we touch by casandra. She kept her eyes on Leon the entire time she was on. Smiling every time he looked back at her. When she finished she hugged him. Chirs felt disgust at that, he's suppose to be with my sister and hes hugging Ada rhought Chris. Last up was Claire, She sang Here with me by dido. Leon had heard sing once in a while, but this showed her true voice. He felt like he was agaist the wall with two daggerspointed at his heart. Both girls tied for queen of the karaoke contest. For Leon both girls never left there eyes off him during there preformances. Those last two preformances felt like a life time to Leon. Both girls kissed him on oposite cheeks making all three blush. Damn it felt so good Leon thought to himself. Chris couldn't help but laugh at that moment of the party.

"Hey guys Leons a A+ chick magentic!' Carlos yellied out so everyone could hear him.

"You dont know the half of it Carlos. You'll never know either, because you can't get the girls I get." Leon said as he looked at both Ada and Claire.

"You have Ashely, Claire, your friend there, most likely Hunngin too, and you call yourself a faithful man." Carlos replied smiling at his comment.

"You'll never understand how I get the girls Carlos. I don't fall in love with all of them, I have fallen for these two tho. The others fall for me and theres others who fallen for me as well."Leon said smiling back at Carlos. Chris felt so much anger that even if wesker were alive he won't stand aganist Chris in this rage. To Chris Leon was taunting that he could get any girl. Chris ran up to Leon and threw a fist at him so fast that Leon didn't realise it. Before the punch could hit Leon Ada had already pulled a handgun to Chris's head.

"hit him and I will blow your brains out." Ada threated him with a cold glare that literaly froze his rage as he went back to Jills side.

" Wow Kennedy you got yourself a damn badass bosygaurd there." Billy said laughing. Ada put her gun away and went to get a glass of water.

"Yeah she beats me up tfrom time to time." Leon said admiting. claire gave him an understanding hug. The group talked more and more into the night. Ada didn't come back to Leon's side after her glass of water. He belonged to Claire she thought. I'm causing them trouble, I'm causing Leon to lose his friendship with Chris even tho he's an ass of a friend. She grabbed a beer and had 5 more before she stopped. Barry noticed the asian woman looking at Leon from afar and wonder whta her true feelings for him were.

"You love him don't you?" Barry asked nodding towards Leon.

" No he's a very close friend of mine." Ada lied, she was still in control of her actions, she had a higher tolerance of alchol the the average person.

"You sure about that, you look at as if he completed you. As if you wanted to be with him forever." Barry said waiting for her to respond to his statement.

" No, we've known each other for along time so I know him pretty well." Ada mostly lied not looking at Barry the entire time of their conversation.

_Hotel roof top Behind Claire's house_

He's happy, I'll let him have his happiness tonight, but the pain beings in the morning Leon. Hunk had thought of all the possible way to destory Leon. I'll kill what he treasure's most and dearly. I will not fail even if my emotions start turning aganist me. Hunk pulled out his sniper rifle and locke dhis sights on Ada Wong. Miss. Wong your pain begins now, he fired after that thoguht. He saw Ada go down and went back to his room smiling as a young maid asked him for his number. Hunk had not woren any of his regular outfit for this mission, his face was the last thing his targets would see.

Claires house

Ada had felt like she was being watch but felt that it was Chris. She realisied it wasn't as a bullet hit her right be low the chest to cause the most pain without making a fatal wound. A professinal with time to kill was her last thought as she hit the ground. "Ada!' leon screamed as he ran to her side in a flash. " Rebecca can you help her?" Leon asked not even looking away from Ada's body. Rebecca checked where the bullet had hit.

" Leon shes been hit real bad, but she won't die. She'll be in alot of pain for a while. And i don't recommend moving her either."Rebecca finishied.

"Claire can Ada and I stay here for the night?" Leon asked as he held back tears.

"Of course you guys can stay here tonight. But I only got one spare bedroom." Claire said almost happy about the idea that Leon was sleeping with her.

" Jill I'll investagte this shooting so have a cover story ready for me when I'm gone." Chris said. He didn't like Ada, but he wanted to catch this he guy so his friends can be safe.

" Yeah already working on that." Jill said, both of them were in the living room not even phased about what happened.

" That why I love you." Chris said kissing her.

A/n: Leon x Claire or Leon x Ada please help me decide! I know there a are some personality diffrences, but its my story okay...


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Its here another chapter of me passing my time. i don't own any thing that is resident evil, it belongs to capcom and its creators. I do own a resident evil 4 copy tho -_-..

Chapter 3

_Claires house_

Leon had slept with Claire that night. They didn't have sex that night, but he felt more comfortable sleeping with her then alone in his bed. He ran his hand through her hair sweeping away the bangs in her face. She looked so cute in his eyes as he kissed her forehead. He left to go check on Ada down the hall. He openied the door to see if she was awake. She wasn't awake, but she was talking in her sleep. "Leon please don't go." Ada said as here body twisted and turned under the sheets. Leon had smile, Ada was dreaming about him. "No, Leon I don't want to lose you."Ada said as tears rolled down her face. Leon decide to comfort her, he kissed her on her forehead. She responded by pulling her limbs closer to her body. "Leon I ... " was all she said before she woke up. Ada felt a sharp pain under her chest as she tried to sit up. "Leon where am I and how long was I sleep?" Ada asked nervously looking at the blonde.

' Your in Claire's guest room in her house, you never left her like me. You've slept here for about 5hrs before i distrubed you." Leon said smirking and failing to hide the truth that he was here before she woke up.

"Leon what did you hear or do while I was sleeping?" Ada accused Leon. He was bad at hiding that he was thinking very hard on something. He was always stupid when it came to showing facial expression, She never thought how he could be a goverment agent like this.

"I heard you were dreaming about me. To think I thought you were cold even in your sleep."Leon said giving her a wink. "All that I need to tell you is I'll never leave you like this or back then." Leon said looking into her green eyes then gazing off to the window.

" So you heard the scariest parts of my nightmares. Well that dosen't matter right now." Ada said looking away from him, she never wanted him to hear the on sentence that could tear apart his world. He was her world, she never thought that Claire Redfeild was Leons girl friend. Claire never left him once, Leon left her and she waited for him. Ada could never do that, her line of work would never allow that. Her old line of work.

"I really do matter to. You said Leon I... then you woke up." Leon said wanting to know what she was going to say. Leon awaited an anwser from Ada. Leon couldn't possible love both girls equal right, this thought had manifested into his thoughts and troubled him.

" It's nothing, its just irrelvance. Leave the subject alone alright?" Ada replied hugging him and fighting back her tears. Her dream was a total nightmare. Leon was going back for someone and leaving her. He had said he be back soon, so she waited for his return. The city was infected, but it wasn't Raccon city. She had her own nightmare about back then. He came back saying that the man was dead, and then Wesker showed up and fire a .357 round from his magnum. The round hit leon in the chest as Wesker left her to clean up the mess. He was dying and she couldn't save him, so she was about to tell him that she Loved him and always will. Rembering the dream caused tear to roll out of here green eyes, she put her head in his chest.

"Ada it's alright you don't have to tell me if it hurts you this much." Leon said understanding that some nightmares hurt too much to tell.

"Leon a word please." said a vioce, it was Claire she was awake and looking at them.

" Sure what do you need?" Leon said letting go of Ada as he went to Claire. He knew that she wanted to know his relationship with Ada." We're friends from along time ago, and no I'm not cheating on you Claire" Leon anwsered. Claire stood there amazed that Leon had answered her question without her asking, he probaly saw it coming was what she thought.

"You two are really close aren't you?" Claire asked wanting to know more about their friendship.

"You could say that." Leon replied looking into Claire's eyes as he kissed her. Claire responded by pointing to the porche in the back. Leon sweeped her up in one smooth moment without breaking their kiss. He carried here to the broke the kiss to look at the sun rise.

"The sky is prefect at sun rise." Claire explained to Leon. "Its shows you that there is a tomorrow. There is hope, change , and love always behind a tomorrow. "I've missed you for so long." Claire said placing her hand on his chest.

" You are my hope Claire you always will be. The heavens can't compare to you Claire, you make the world spin." Leon said as he felt his heart ache again. Why is it always when I'm having a moment with either Ada or Claire my heart hurts. It only feels better when i'm with both of them.

" Leon you always make it seem like I'm the center of your universe. Your always there for me." Claire said kissing Leon.

" You are an import part of my world Claire never forget it." Leon said kissing her back. Ada had been able to walk out the door into the hallway. Ada had to bare the pain as she moved. She wanted to leave. She was crying a river when she heard Leons words about Claire. Ada turn backed to see Leon one last tme. She saw a shiny object where the hotel would be. perfect spot for a sniper. She ran toward Leon in a pretty fast pace for someone who was feeling unimangimable pain.

_Hotel roof top_

Hunk sat there looking at Leon through is scope, make him regret getting close to the ones he loves was what he planned. Shoot to hurt, maime, and don't shoot to kill, at least not yet. He fired at Leons shoulder wher he was shoot before. He Laughed at the moment Ada dove to take the bullet for him. She's good and very stupid to be doing that he thought to him self. Hunk spaced out seeing a woman with brown hair, white lab coat, hazel eyes, and a very bright smile was on her face. Damn thought Hunk I won't go crazy on this kinda of mission. Hunk decide to leave the roof as someone would come up here later today, he need to prepare for the vistor. Hunk never left his back unchecked, he had learn this the hard way. Someone important to him taught him this as well as his mission virture and ethics. Hunk will never forget her, she was his and she was taken. Life had throwen its last joke at him. He walked slowly as Chris Redfield passed by him with a fake smile plastered on his face.

_Claires house_

Leon stood shoocked at what Ada did at that last moment. Claire ran to get Chris and Jill next door when she saw Ada take another bullet, this time in the shoulder for Leon. Ada's face was still red from her tears as Leon held her close to him. " Its gonna be okay Ada you'll be fine like you always." Leon said to more or less reassure himself not her.

" Leon I know i might not make it, I'll tell you something important about me. I LOVE YOU Leon I have since the day we met. And nothing in the wor..ld will never ... change my fe...elings for you Leon." Ada said before going out cold. Leon checked her pluse and felt his heart beat like he was never going to see her again. Those words touched him so much and he felt like half of him was dying with her. He lost her once and he won't lose her again.

A/n: I have another story that i moght do later. Sorry for short chapter. I like the ending tho.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n : This story is kinda getting blurry on wether he chooses Claire or Ada So I'm bored and will probably add Angela some time soon lol. And sorry for short Chapters. Sorry I for got to add that hunk wants to hurt Ada more then Leon.

**Chapter 4**

"Leon what happened between you two. You obviously have feeling for her." Claire said frowning at Leon who was by Ada's side since she took that bullet for him.

" I fell for her during Raccon city. She was suppose to get the G-virus from the lab. We helped each other survive the horrors of that experience. In the end she pointed a gun to me telling me the truth, but she couldn't shoot me. Sherry's mom shoot her, causing her to fall over the hand rail of the walkway. I grabbied her hand and I couldn't pull her up. She tolf me she fell for me too and wanted to escape with me, but told me to let her go. I couldn't let her go not like that, but I was too weak to save her. I couldn't save a person when the power was in my hands." Leon said hugging Claire. " There you happy to know what happened to us when you were with sherry?" Leon said as he burst out crying.

"Leon I didn't know that you had lost her there and you are not sure about here either am I right Leon." Claire said understanding the sitution here. She saw so much pain, but for Leon he couldn't protect someone on his first day on the job. He had too much guilt building up till now.

" I'm glad you understand Claire, you are a great lady you know that. Ada kissed me, stole my first kiss down there in hell." Leon said bracing for a punch or kick from Claire, but all Claire did was kiss him in the most passionate kiss they had shared since.

" Leon if you had to choose between me or Ada who would you choose ?" Claire asked wondering who he loved more.

"I honestly don't know. I have dreams of having to choose who to save in the dreams. I often let both of you die because of my love for both of you." Leon said looking at both girls faces.

"So what have you two been doing in here." Asked Jill. Jill had come to the aid of Ada when Claire had told her about what happenied. She had preformed first aid.

" Talking about Ada." Claire said to Jill mostly telling thr truth.

"Alright you two I'm off, Ada can't move from bed for awhile. She's lucky that Claire got to me before it was too late." Jill said not really knowing how Ada was shoot. Claire went into the kitchen to make lunch. Jill left Claires house and Leon looked at the broken pieces that still remained. Ada was hurt because she saved him, Claire is upset that he loves another woman as much as he loved her. Leons world was turning upside down. Leon felt like this always happened to him no matter what. Leon let out a huge sigh of defeat.

"Hello handsome." Ada said waking up.

" Hey there Ada." Leon replied with a frown.

" You should go to Claire and calm her down Leon, and you shouldn't love me. After all the things I've done to you I don't deserve your love Leon." Ada said looking up at the ceiling. Ada had only come to see one more time and it was turning out to be his worst nightmare. She felt that as soon as she was gone things for Leon would change for the better. Leon couldn't believe what he was hearing, she told him that she loved him and now she didn't want any feelings from him in return. She always confused him when it came down to his feelings toward her. Ada never wanted to hurt him as she did during Raccon City. She caused him way too much pain to be ever be forgiven. Leon did as he was told, fuck I'm always getting pushed by girls Leon thought. He never wanted his life to be like this. This life he had was too painful for him, nothing else that he had exprinced in the past could compare to these last few days. Spain, Raccon City, South america, and etc. He saw Claire lying on the couch as he appoarched her. She was too busy looking at the newspaper to notice him as he came up to her. Leon lifted her off the couch and took her to the bedroom tickling her. She laughed so hard she was crying, Leon stopped when the first tear showed rolled down her face.

" Leon you still rember my ticklish spots after all 4 years apart?"Claire asked hugging him.

" Of course I never forgot anything about us. You will always have a spot in my heart Claire no matter what happens, Rember I will always love even when I'm gone Claire." Leon said kissing her as he cried at the moment that Ada too had a place in his heart.

" As you will always be welcomed into my heart no matter what Leon." Claire said returning the kiss. Claire never wanted to leave Leon's side ever again. She wanted to grow old togther with him and never part from him. She knew so day that her dreams would come true, one day their love will take them to better times.

" You always stayed with me til the end, and I never want to lose you Claire." Leon said looking away to hide his tears.

" Leon did Ada tell you anything before she was unconscious." Claire asked hugging him.

" She said three word that shatterd my heart and mind, I love you..." Said Leon as both of them went silent.

" It doesn't change your feeling for right Leon?" Asked a crying Claire.

" No it never will Claire, my feelings for you will never change even when my time is up." Leon said embracing her.

Ada had to disapper as fast as her wounds were done healing, she couldn't stand watching Leon hurting again because of her. She always caused him pain no matter what she did. Ada cried her slowly warming stone cold heart out. She couldn't hold back her feelings for him anymore. Hers tear could have created a new river. She couldn't leave him forever even if she forced her self to. Her love towards Leon was too great not even wesker could break it. She would always be watching him from afar. Ada never loved anyone other then Leon in her life. She would never be able to leave this feeling alone. Sometimes she dreamt about being with Leon, those were her favorite dreams, but also her worst. She could never get that close to him unless he gave everything up for her. She had nver given him anything back. she was always alone lone till he came by, he was her white knight. She was his poison apple, causing him to slowly die.

_Hunks hotel room_

Life has always pulled punchlines, under handded moves, and jokes in his face at everytime he ws happy. His parent's divorce during his happy childhood as both of his parents didn't want him, there jobs wouldn' allow a child. Then there was his charms of being able to get most girls because of his looks, that made it hard for him to find his true love. There was more, but the one that hurt the most was losing her. His only true happiness, hope, love, and will to live a meaningful life. He never really blamed life for these, he just let his problems build up. He waited for the day they will destory him. That was all he ever looked forward to in his life. He was always looked down by Wesker for his goal in his worthless life was to finally crack and lose his life. Wesker never liked Hunk after Raccon City, he knew it was because of what happened to William Birkins. Hunk didn't care, all he cared about was meeting her again.

_Flash back_

A woman with long brown hair in a white lab coat was in front of him talking to her team. She had a white t-shirt under the coat and black jeans. She was a head researcher of the t-virus project. Hunk and his team were coming back from a transport mission. He saw her blue eyes that reminded him of the sky. She had a smile of a angel he could swear. " Hey I bet you the captins in love with Lindsy." Said Hunks best frien Mike. His only true friend swere his teamates, they've be through everything togther. " John's finally love struck." Said Kate, kate was the teams special weapons member and Mikes wife to be. the were to get married in 3 1/2 weeks. Lindsy saw him staring at her as the moved the large crate into her lab. She gave her team a break. " You must be Captin John. " She said as he looked into her sky blue eyes.

" Yes and this is my team." He said looking back to his team as they were trying their best to not laugh.

" So you want to go out sometime this week john?" Lindsy asked laughing making all of his team laugh.

" Sure when and where?" He replied making sure she wasn't making fun of him.

" Here say 8:30pm sunday?" She said giving him a smile.

" Alright." He said giving his friends a dirty look.

_End of flash back_

Hunk felt so very sorry for Mike and Kate looking back. He should of given them there vaction that day and maybe they would still be here. He missed his friends. They were another reason for his want of death, he only brought death to those he worked with. He never liked working with a team, even tho he was an excellent leader he had promise never to lead again. He had learned that he didn't have the ablity to handle the lost of people close to him. He never wanted to ever get close to his teamate if he had to, he never took off his helmet till now on missions because of his luck of woman. Never wanting to love again. Even tho his time with Lindsy was short, those memories would last him a lifetime. He will never love anyone cause no girl could replace her. She was his angel, his guiding light of hope. Now all he was darkness. He hates how Wesker talked about her as if he knew her more then him. Lindsy and his friend were the only guilt that he would care to his grave. He couldn't save them not even one. His ablity to be the last man standing was his greatest curse. His friends always cared about him, yet he didn't he just left them there to die, so was Lindsy he left her too to die. The scafirced themselves for him. He realisied his eyes weren't even watering when he thought about them. Am I even human, I'm not even crying over my friend and the love of my life, what have I become.

_Claires house_

Leon Laid next to Claire in her bed. They had fallen asleep during there talk. She loved him more then he could give as his heart was still split between her and Ada. Ada, She had saved him many times before and she need someone and he wanted to be there with her, but he also wanted to be with Claire. She must be hurting inside from me not being with her he thought. He brushed Claires hair and noticed that she was smiling. He went back to sleep, he didn't want to think about this anymore. Leon dreamt of a man with both Claire and Ada, he was pointing his gun at them. He noticed it was him, he looked as he pulled the trigger and killed bothe Claire and And Ada before Leon could even react to what was happening. He just sat there crying as he knew he caused they're death, he also knew that his world ened with them. Leon woke up sweaty and breathing faster then he had ever before. His heart felt like it was going to to jump out of his chest. Fuck I'm going to die from a heart attack because of his love for both girls. Leon walked to the bathroom in the hallway to wash his face. Ada heard foot steps by the bedroom door. So she stood up slowly trying cause as little pain as possible to her self. She opened the door to find Leon standing there just about to open the door. He looked a her in shoock that she was awake and able to move. Ada saw that he was very tense and sweaty, all signs of a nightmare. " Bad dream handsome? " Ada said smiling. Damn now its pay back for last time I asked her about her nightmare.

" Yeah..." Was all leon said before he entered the bathroom. Ada stood there, but gazed at Claires backyard looking at a red rose bush through the bedroom window. She looked at her self noticing she was still in the same clothes for the two days. She needed to use the bathroom too, but really bad. Leon washed his face with cold water and looked into the mirror. He saw a man that had been ripped apart by two girls that he loves. Damn it Kennedy get a hold of yourself he thought. He went to the door to get out. Ada saw him get out and went in side placing a hand over his chest for a few seconds. That calmed his heart down right away. Leon thought how did she know, then he realised that she had nightmares as he rembered.

A/n: Srry again about short chapters, please review. I'm going to make this story about 10 chapters long maybe...


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: WEEEEEEEEEE Im getting starcraft 2 today... Oh and who do you think loves Leon more?

Chapter 5

Ada had just finished up useing the bathroom and had gone to back to the bed she was useing in Clires had gone back to sleep with Claire on her bed. Claire still hadn't woken up, it was only 7:12am and Claire wakes up around 8:00am. Leon watch her face shift expression, smile to frown in a couple of seconds as well as a strait face to pure anger. Leon was really amused by it. She never did that when she was awake witch was good, he couldn't pcture a mood swinging Claire ever. It was almost eight so Leon went to prepare break feast for the three of them. He was making the Kennedy special Break feast platter. It had bacon, eggs, waffles and french toast. It took him only 45minutes to finish all three plates. He waited for the girls to wake up. Ada Could smell the food so she got up and went to the kitchen. When she saw Leon sitting there she laughed. "What are you laughing about Ada?" Leon asked smiling at her.

" Never thought you cooked handsome." Ada replied as she sat to the right of him. Claire had woken up and gone to the kitchen to find both of her vistors talking and waiting for her.

" So who cooked this huge meal?" Claire said staring at both of them oddly.

" I did." Leon said agian with a smile. Ada laughed at his ego about cooking. She was tempted to burst it, but she didn't want to. All three ate togther at Claire's small round table. "Its good Leon whered you learn how to cook this?" Claire asked as she took another bite of the french toast.

" My mom taught me how." Leon said as he started to frown. He covered the frown as soon as it started to surface on his face.

" Now thats one hell of a break feast you eat Leon" Both Claire and Ada said to Leon who stared back at them

" Yeah, but my dad was like a drill Sergent. We were physically tested, ran 2miles every morning to school.' Leon said laughing.

" Wow your dad was trying to make you look good to the girls." Ada said laughing with him.

" Some girls during high school found out about the jog so the tried to follow me but couldn't keep up." Leon said enjoying his past thoughts.

" Thats pretty nice highschool story Leon" Claire said smirking at Leon.

"Yeah it would be a great story sometime." Leon said smirking right back at her.

" You two were made for each other. Too bad I can't find a man like him. " Ada Said laughing even harder. Both Claire and Leon blushed.

" Now you Ada will always be in his heart after what he's told me." Claire said and regretting those words as soon as she had relised what she had said.

" What?" Ada asked in disbeilf. Leon just looked away from both of them trying to look unnoticed. Leon was saved by the door bell. He ran as if his life depend on the idstance between him and the girls. It was Chris and Jill.

" Hey Leon." Chirs and Jill said looking over Leon's shoulder to see what Claire and Ada were doing in the kitchen.

" Hey there guys." Leon said before Chris gave him a dirty look. Jill gave Chris a look that meant, leave him alone or I'm leaving you look.

" Hi Claire." Chris said as Ada left to go to Claire's spare bedroom. Claire looked at the slowly moving figure of the asian woman moving down the hallway.

" Hey Chris what have you been up to lately?" Claire asked as her brother didn't come to check up on her these last two mornings.

" Uh nothing really, been caught up in work these few days." Chris lied, he had been trying to find the sniper for the past few days with no luck.

" Jill is this true?" Claire asked her sister in law. Jill looked from Claire to Chris then to Leon before she replied back.

" Yeah we've been getting hammered with paper work these last few days. " Jill replied, Jill never liked lying to people unless it was for their own good.

" So hows your special guest coming along you two?" Chris asked intend on finding the truth.

" She's been quite doesn't talk much when I'm around, and she and Leon seem to have a very good relationship from what i can tell." Claire said telling as much of the truth as her heart would let.

" Ada not really the talkative type so don't be upset if you can't start up a converation with her." Leon said knowing exactly what Chris was thinking. Chris was still mad about being beat by Ada at Leon's welcome back party. Chris went into Claire's guest room to talk to Ada. Leon stood by and did nothing, Leon's heart told him to go stop Chris. He couldn't and asured himself that Chris wouldn't do anything stupid.

" So have you come for payback or are you just wanting to know how close Leon and I are?" Ada said as Chris came walking into the room.

" The second option." Chris said bluntly. Chris wanted answers asap, but he couldn't foce it out of her, she was a professional killer she take this as walk in the park.

" Leon and I are close friends nothing more you, you know you stop trying to push Leon and Claire's lofe aound. " Ada said looking into Chris's eyes with glare that could make the devil not allow her entrace into hell.

" Really then why do you guys act so sappy togther Ada. And I'm trying to push those two on to the right track." Chris replied not looking into those green eyes of terror.

" That's how you and Jill acted till the spencer esate or mansion incident. You should let them choose their own path Chris just like you and Jill." Ada said calming her self down. " Life rarely gives you a second chance Chris you know that, thats what brought you and Jill closer. You thought you were not gonna be given third chance so here we are, even tho you had third chance." Ada couldn't help but laugh at the man. " Same goes for these two, Raccoon city brought them closer then they ever would, Leon meeting Claire when she vists you won't work out well." Ada was now lecturing Chris as he got out of the room. Chris thought about what Ada had said and she was right. Damn Lifes a bitch Chris thought, No wife, Claire would be probably unlucky with the guys as Leon matched her prefectly. Damn why does he always under think everything.

" So I guest Ada won the arguement." Leon said laughing.

" Yeah she did, as always she uses the big picture to win." Chris said. Everyone has use the big picture to out think him. He always thought of what to say, but when they pull out the big picture card then it toke him awhile to respond witch in turn ended the argument. Chris had always hated being a deep thinker.

" Hey Jill are you pregant? You keep touching your stomach." Leon questioned.

" I don't know Kennedy and why would I tell you?" Jill asked back.

" Yep you are." Leon said as he ran to Claire laughing

" Are you Jill?" Both Redfeilds asked.

" Yeah... I am Chris. 4 weeks." Was all Jill said before Chris hugged her tight from what Leon and Claire thought.

" Why didn't you tell me Jill?" Chris asked frowning.

" Because I wanted to surprise you Chris." Jill answered as she kissed him.

" So do you think Chris is going to kill every guy who trys to get close, I mean if its a girl? " Leon asked Claire with smile.

" Pretty sure that Chris would do that." Claire said as the two of them laughed.

" Hey if it is girl I won't kill any guys comming close to her, but any guy within a two mile radus of her." Chris joked.

" Well we're off guys." Jill said as they left Claire's house. Claire was tried, she decide to take a nap on her couch. Leon went into Claires guest room to talk with Ada.

" You heard the conversation we had didn't you Ada?" Leon asked in soft voice. Ada didn't like when people talked in soft voice, because the were gonna ask something horrible right after.

" Yeah." Ada said wanting for Leon to drop the bomb.

" Why do you push me away, you tell me you love me but push me away why Ada why?" Leon asked almost yelling.

" Because I don't deserve your love, all I've done is ruin your life. Claire deserves it, she stayied by your side, loves you very much, and finally you deserve a woman that would never leave your side ever. She will never forget you and will always welcome you into her heart, her world." Ada said as she started to cry. Leon stood there in pure shock, Ada wanted the best for me he finally realised. Leon kissed her.

" You foolish girl, I will always love you as much as Claire. You don't have to run, hide, or disapper anymore Ada I will always save you when you need saving. Your not alone Ada remeber that I'm here for you when you need me as well." Leon said as tears rolled down Leon's Face.

" You're the one who needs saving handsome. " Ada said kissing him back. Leon never wanted to be in his place, but his fate is to love both girls till the end. Leon knew this love in his heart will bring him true pain, he couldn't tell who he loved more. Ada was letting go of her fear to love him and was starting to embrace it, she knew she had already embraced it. but till now did she full embraced her love.

_Outside Claires house_

Angela had come here to get Leon to be her, no matter what she will have him. Angela's love for Leon had growen deeper since they had met at harvardville. She wanted to be wiht him forever. She knocked on the front door. She had found out where Leon livied, but he wasn't there so she knocked on neighbors and was told to come here.

_Hotel roof_

Hunk was having fun looking at Leon's life thust far. He saw another girl approach the door of the house. He laughed, it was laugh that he himself had not heard for what seemed to be a life time. Another lover has come a knocking thought Hunk. Leon was like him when love came around, he never had trouble like Leon but it was hard to the one. Hunk had bought a ticket to Green bay. He was not gonna be late to meet her on there anerversity. Hunk left the roof and went to his car heading for the airport, wesker wanted them dead by next month so he had time.

_Claires house_

Claire wnet to answer the door as Leon left Ada in the room. Leon bet himself that it was some lover that wanted him. Claire opened the door to see that it was Angela. "Hey is Leon here?" Angela asked looking to see if Leon was here.

" Yeah Leon's here why are you asking for my boyfriend anyways. Shouldn't you be in Harvardville?" Claire asked very upset that Leon had so many girls after him.

" I'm right her why are you here anyway Angela." Leon asked walking by Claire and kissing her. Angela looked at bith of them with anger written all over her face.

" You kissed me first why are you with her and not me ?" Angela asked in harsh voice.

" I kissed someone else first and she saved me more times then I can count and your here yelling at me for this." Leon said in hius normal tone, Leon didn't want to hurt feeling here but he didn't love Angela.

" Who is she, I love you Leon please be with me." Angela asked. Ada had gone to see what was happening out there. Angela Miller a S.R.T of Harvardville. Ada had read the report about the airport incident there.

" I'm the one how took his first kiss and you need to back off, he's with the one he decide to love. Even I accept it." Ada said as she smiled at Leon and Claire.

" You took his first kiss and saved him, why are you here then? " Angela said glaring into Ada's green eyes.

" I'm his guardian angel just look." Ada said as Angela noticed bullet wounds on her shoulder and below her rib cage.

" What? " All three said at once to Ada.

" I know you love Claire Leon, I will be your guardian angel saving you and protecting you." Ada said.

" Your giving up your love for him to her. Why?" Angela and Claire said.

" I love him enough to enjoy his happiness, as long as he's happy and knows that I still love him is good enough. Isn't that what love is?" Ada said looking at the three of them. Leon hated that Ada was the most understanding one, because whe was the one that always left first and he has failied to protect her for so long and shes leaving his hurting heart. It hurt his heart so much that he felt his heart have a near heart attack.

" No i won't give him up." Angela said determained to get Leon. Angela left and went to her car.

" She'll be back." Leon said wiht a sigh.

_Green bay cemetary_

As always it was raining in the cold dawn moring here. Hunk walked down the path till he saw the stone with ring lodged into it. He held one red rose in his right hand. He stood in front of the stone. It read Here lies Lindsy k. Konare. " I'm a bit early, but I want ed to talk to you." Hunk said putting the rose before the stone. " I miss you alot, I don't really know what to do with my life after you left me alone, well it was my fault your here now. If only I had watched my back you would be with me. I haven't forgiven myself as you did when you were dying back there. I have no room for anyone else then you Lindsy. I'm glad I fell in love with you, that was the best thing in my life. Of course it ties with meeting up with my friends. I'll vist it them After I'm done here." Hunk let tears roll down his face. He stood there in the middle of the cemetary alone. " You would probably slap me for still working for Umbrella, but if I didn't your body would have been tested on. I couldn't let that happen. Our memories together will always be in my heart for ever. I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll be back." Hunk said as uncontrolable tears came down his face. Hunk went to Mike and Kate's grave down the path a little farther. It was here in Green bat where he lost everything. " Hey guys I'm here like I told you before." Hunk paused for a moment. " I'm so sorry your deaths were my fault, if I had let you guys go on leave you would be happily married right now not here in this cold cemetary. You were my best friend Mike I'll never forget you or Kate, both of you were the joy of the team. I wish I could make it up to you two for what happened to you. I might not be back for another year so this is gonna be good bye for now. oh and Kate I will bring Sam along when he's older, he deserves to see his parents." Hunk finally snapped realising that kate had given birth to Sam and her mother was taking care of him now. Sam always wonder where his parents where. Hunk was his god father and needed to bring Sam here when he was older. Hunk moved over to see the graves of the rest of his team. He came back to Lindsy's and cried as he couldn't take the pain of his better times. He looked at the stone with redden eyes from his tears, this was how he let out his emotions every year." I'm back I told you i would be right. I'm kinda thankful that your not alive too see the hellish creatures that that virus started Lindsy. But I would trade that to have you by my side again. I guess this is good bye for now." Hunk said leaving the cemetary.

_Claires house_

Ada was thinking about Leon in her sleep witch made her wake up often that night, she couldn't give up her love for him. But she can't be with him either. She never wanted to be in love till she met Leon and now she loved him enough to die for she laughed at that thought. I became a softy as soon as I met him. Leon was dreaming again about choosing who to save it was worse tho, on one door was Ada and Mr.X and then there was Claire running away from a Tyrant. He had to choose a door and quick. once again he failied to protect either one as Ada was stabbed through the heart by Mr.X claw. Claire was had a similar fate in the dream. Leon woke up sweaty and pale.

A/n: sorry for ending, I didn't really know how to end the chapter lol. Hunks past is made up, I wanted him to have a more human traits. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Yeah starcraft2 ending the boom lol, Sad and warming ending lol. Thank you ACE 180 for ur review. Thank u readers. Do you think Ada really Loves Leon in this story? And I dont live in green bay lol. And I choose to change the founding of the t-virus on propuse okay.

Chapter 6

3 weeks later in Claires house.

Leon missed the days when he didn't need to worry about loving a girl. He looked at his misery and never thought that old problems would spark these huge problems. Ada, Claire and now Angela are after his heart. No not Ada, she had given him up for his own happiness. She was someone who really loved him, he loved Claire enough to let her go as well. If she loved a man more then him that was, and if that man loved her as much as she did him. Fuck his problems get bigger by the day. " Leon come back to bed." Claire said, Claire never had bad dreams when Leon was with her. They finally had sex during the night. It was great as he had imagined it would be, but regret as always loomed over his heart. Ada had left as soon as whe could walk and drive with little to no pain. Angela came around always trying to split them apart.

" I'll be back don't worry Claire." Leon said as he went through the house and out to his car. He drove to the one place he will find his guardian angel. He drove for miles. After 2 hours of driving he found it. An ampartment building across the entire next city. Leon laugh that she would drive two hours to protect him every day. He missed her even tho this was the shortest time apart he couldn't let her go. Not now not ever. Ada grasp on his heart will never leave his heart ever, it was like she was ment to be with him as was Claire. Leon walked in and asked the clerk where Miss. Wongs room was. He told Leon second floor first door on the right. Leon walked up and knocked on her door.

" Hey handsome, bring backs mermories doesn't it." Ada said laughing as she put the gun to his spine. Then she let it drop to the floor as she grabbed her keys and opened the door.

" Why did you leave Ada, you should of told me something." Leon said demanding anwsers.

" Is that all you wanted, thats fine I'll tell you. I left because you would be more happier without me there, you could finally love her with all your heart.' Ada said pouring wine into both cups. " It seems your still not happy from the anwser I gave you, the truth from my lips was never trusted by your ears. The other reason for me leaving was you, you should of never loved me you know. It was like giving hope to something that never had hope, and that hope was already taken away." Ada said crying as she handed him his cup.

" What do you mean by that Ada?" Leon asked wanting to know more.

" Always the idoit I see. That hope was love and I loved you ans still do, but your with Claire so the love between us has crossed and never will change for me. I will always love you as my only love Leon. " Said as she pulled out her shotgun under her couch. " Leave Leon, leave me alone to wither and cheerish your happiness from afar." Ada said crying harder then Leon has ever seen. He went closer to her and kissed her, Damn why do I have to fall in love with killer girls and they love me back. " Why don't you ever listen." Ada said she repointed the shotgun to him." Leave Leon before I do something I'm gonna regret. " Ada said looking into his blue eyes begging him to leave.

" No Ada you deserve love too you really do. " Leon said as he headed to the door as she wished. Leon felt sorry for Ada, because all her life she had no love and now she was like an expert in it. She knew she had to let go of him even if she loved him with all her heart. As he was about to close the door he heard something fall and went in side, he saw Ada lying on the floor and the shotgun in the hands of a brown hair and ocean blue eyed man standing over her with the shotgun. Hunk saw Leon and pointed the gun at him. Hunk pulled out a mp3 player and threw it to Leon and left dropping the shotgun. Leon just stood there over Ada's body shecking if she was still alive and tried to wake her up and then he played the mp3 recording.

" I have injected Miss. Wong with a poison that will kill her in about 3 days and I have the cure, and also Claire is fightig Angela right now and Angela is about to pull the gun. Oh and this is really a walkied talkie." Hunk said laughing at Leon. " Any way Ada should be find without care but her life rest on your hands Leon. " with that last word the mp3, walkie talkie thing went dead. Damn Leon thought. Leon picked up Ada and ran out to his car, luskly the clerk wasn't there to see this Leon thought. He drove all the way back to his house and set Ada on his bed, then he ran down the street like a man with a mission. Leon saw them in the kitchen with knives by each others throat and each of them batterd and bruised.

" Stop it you two and tell me what happened, because I'm in a rush right now!" Leon yellied.

" She told me you guys did it liast night and so i got angery and attacked her because you won't sleep with her even on your death bed Leon." Angela said hoping that would split them apart.

' I'm sorry Angela I did sleep with her and I'm sorry to day this, I don't love you Angela." With that last word Angela ran to Leon and hugged him.

" Tell me thats not true tell me that's a lie." Angela said as Leon pushed her aside and went to Claire and carried Claire to the bedroom in his arms she fell a sleep. " Leon come back!" Angela said crying even harder. She collasped on to the floor crying. Leon was sitting on the bed with Claire sleeping peacefully. Leon wrote her a note of what he did in the morning and what he was going to do now. He saw Angela lying on the ground and picked her up and told her.

" You'll find someone Angela." Was what Leon said to her as he put her in her car. As Leon ran to his car, he knew it was a trap, but he needed to save Ada. This was the one thing he could do to repay her. He tried to talk on the wlkie talkie thing, but got nothing. Damn how was he going to meet that man. Then he got a phone call from a blocked number. He picked it up. " Hello." Leon awsered.

" Come to the hotel that you can see from Claires house and meet me on the roof top." Was all the voice said before he hung up on Leon.

_hotel room 124_

Hunk had a feeling this was gonna be his last mission. He never thought about dying for umbrella, but looks like love in the past is gonna put him out. That was the best way he thought to go out with, dying from making mistakes because of past events. Hunk let out a loud defeated sigh in his room. He heard footsteps in the hall and stop in front of his door. He grabbied a desert eagle and stood by the door.

_Outside room 124_

Chris had found clues leading to him believing Mr. John, the man had not put his last name on the paper telling Chris that he was pretty bad at being a payed killer. Chris also talked to the maids here and the said that he went to the roof often and that he was good looking too. He knocked on the door but found that it wasn;t even close, there was a stone stopping it from closing. He entered with his pistol drawn up and was surprise that he was attacked as soon as his head went through the door. Hunk knocked out Chris eith a sleeper hold and let him lay there on the floor. Hunk had been nice enough to pay the maids on this floor a day off. Hunk went to the roof to wait for leon with the antidont. Hunk felt a strange connection with Leon as if he had felt Leons pain before. Hunk was going crazy he thought hard and then..

_Flash back. Green bay in the park outside the umbrella reaserch center._

Hunk heard gun fire from behind and knew that Carl and Joe were gone. A greedy umbrella stock holder wanted the t-virus for himself and corrupted some UBCS mitlia that ambushed them in this park. There were at least 25 of them and only ten of them excluding Lindsy of course. Now it was more like 20 to eight after his two friends died. next two were Brad and Shannon to cover the rear. Lindsy was at the front with Mike and Kate. He was with Pedro. Sarah and Dan were just behind them. They were running towards the entrance up ahead, but were cut off by UBCS members and pinned them. Hunk needed to get his team out of there as fast as possible. Then they heard someone scream out and then more screams came out. He looked up and saw that some of the members were ZOMBIES, that was impossible the t-virus was with them. Then it struck him someone had injected them with the left over failure samples even though this one that they were protecting was a failure it was still far more refined then those. " What do we do John we have nowhere to go and theres zombies everywhere." Mike Said holding his tmp and holding Kates hand.

" Okay Lindsy, Mike, and Kate you make a run to the door while we provide covering fire you got that." Hunk said. Everyone nodded at open fired as the trio ran for the door. Kate slipped and Hunk ran and picked her up. He did it so Mike didn't have to come back. Hunk ran while Carrying Kate to the door. Mike and Lindsy had made but the door was lock. The Zombies just kept coming and they heard the scream of Sarah as she was bitten. Hunk ran back to get the rest of his team. He was hurting already not from anything physical, It was losing his teamates, his Friends. Hunk knew it was too late they were already gone. Their postion was over runed by the time he got there. He unload an entire clip on the zombies and pulled out his handgun and held it to his friends heads.

" DO IT NOW END OUR LIVES BEFORE WE BECOME LIKE THEM." His friends said all at once. He did as they asked and pulled a the trigger five times. He and his team had saw the horrors of the virus on the test subjects. And that this way a sured them atleast one last right, the right to die knowing the fact that the didn't try to kill their friends and lose themselves. Hunk didn't see the zombie behind him and he also didn't notice Lindsy pushing him out of the way. Hunk saw blood spurt from Lindsy's shoulder and fired a bullet into the zombies head.

" Take the sample and give it to Spencer. If you can do that, the mission will be complete and everyone will have died knowing they have finished the mission John." Lindsy said.

" I can't." Hunk said crying as John and Kate made it back to him. Lindsy slapped him hard.

" Do it for me. Shoot me and finish the mission John. I know I mean alot to you, but you have to let me go. We will met again I'm sure of it. Learn how to love again John, Promise me you will be happy and love again John." Lindsy said as she kissed him. He pointed his gun at her head. " You can do it John." She said crying.

" Goodbye Lindsy I love you." John Said as he awaited for her farewell.

" Bye John I love you too." Lindsy said closing her eyes. He fired looking away. The three surviors together kicked the door open. Lindsy was gone and so were most of his friends.

_End of Flash back_

It saddend him that Umbrella would send the three to on another mission witch would end up killing his last to friends and almost newly weds. He never forgave Umbrella for all these disasters. But he knew it was him in the end, Kate and Mike's last words would haunt him forever. " Take good care of sam for us John. H...e is the on..ly... thing we really care... about, please take care of him when you get back..." Was Mikes last words to him. He had been taking care of Sam pretty well but could never look Sam in the face and tell him what really happened to his parents. Leon had just arrives seeing the man crying. What was going on? Was what Leon thought. " I see you made it here. Here catch." Hunk said almost laughing.

" Thats it no trap no gun fight, what kind of killer are you ?" Leon asked mocking Hunk.

" One thats gonna die pretty soon. And knows you very well. Hows it going cuz." Hunk said.

" John Kennedy died when Lindsy died years ago." Leon said holding the vial in his hands.

" Ah how touching that you still remeber her even tho we visted you once. You were always the heroic one of the family." John said throwing his gun to Leon.

" What are you planning John, I never thought you would be one of umbrella's right hand man. Or that you would try to rip my world apart." Leon said grabbing the gun from the floor.

" Naive as always, you love them both equally and yet you can't understand that Ada and Claire will die for you. I will prove this theory to you." John said with a smile.

" No you won't. You have to forgive yourself for what happened to her John." Leon said as his hand was shaking when he pulled the gun up towards Johns chest.

" No Leon, you are repeating what I did and I will not let you go through what I've been through. " John said frowning at his cousin.

" It's my choice and leave me alone John. Stop trying to protect me form my emotions. " Leon screamed as he pulled the trigger. John didn't move he wanted this, to finally go to her.

" Thank you Leon... He...r..e take... this." John said pulling out two boxes. Leon took the boxes and opened the.

A/n Sorry, but I wanted a plot twist lol I know its a really bad one. What could those boxes be hiding in them. The story may end on the next chapter SORRY if you wanted more lol...


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: You can not cage love, love is as boundless as your imangition. Love is pain, sorrow, hope, and happiness in one. Learning to forgive and love is important. :) sorry felt liek being a jerk there lol. I don't own resident evil it self only the copys of re4 and re5. It belong to Capcom.

Chapter 7

Leon opened the first box it was a ruby red color. Leon saw that it was a ring a with a diamond diameter of a quarter and was newly polish as well. It was in cased in a ruby shell only revealing the top of the diamond. The gold ring had butterflies in graved on it all the way around the outside. It was quite nice in Leon's eyes. He put the ring back into it's box and opened the emerald colored box and of course just as he thought another ring same design, except dor a few differences. Instead of a ruby shell it was emerald and the pattern on the ring it self was motorcycles. Leon had to laugh his cousin that he had not seen in years had given him something that was underhanded in all possible ways. Emerald was Claires birth stone and of course the ruby matched Ada's red dress. Ada, damn he forgotten all about her. Leon ran like a mad man to his car. He saw Chirs and didn't even bother to say hi." Leon what are you ding here?" Chris yelled down the hallway. Leon didn't anwser him and kept on moving towards the front door. Chris ran after Leon as fst as his still asleep legs would let. " Leon what the hell are you doing!" Chirs yelled out in pure rage. Leon saw Claire at the front desk and picked her up in his arms in one fluid motion.

" Claire what are you doing here?" Leon asked as he looked to see if her car was here, but thankfully it wasn't.

" I came to help you Leon ." Claire replied feeling scared as his eyes showed that he was in a hurry. That usually meant that he was scared of something or was leaving. Leon placed her in his passenger side seat and ran to the driver seat. " Whats wrong Leon? " Claire asked as she looked up ahead.

" Ada needs this." Leon said showing Claire the vial of clear liquid. Claire also notice odd square shape bulges in his right pocket.

" Leon whats in your pocket? " Claire asked as Leon parked in his drive way.

" Nothing important Claire." Leon lied. Leon entered his house and went up stairs to were Ada was sleeping. He poped the cap off the vial and slowly let the liquid go into her mouth. Leon reached into his right pockect and felt the two boxes and let out a huge sigh.

" Leon whats wrong." Claire said frowning at her boyfriend. Leon looked into her eyes opening his mouth but couldn't find the right words. Claire went up to him and hugged him. " Its okay Leon you can tell me anything." Claire said with a smile. So Leon told her everything minus of course the rings and that his own cousin was trying to kill him. "So you sav ed yourself and her." Claire said looking at the sleeping Ada with a dirty look.

" Now Claire don't do that, it wasn't her fault. It was mine and no one but me is going to get blamed.'" Leon said holding the bowes very tightly in his pocket." And no buts Claire. It's hard as it is." Leon said almost smiling. Then he remebered that he killed his cousin and that his heart was breaking apart slowly. Bang as a bullet flew through the door. Chris kicked down the door and pointed the gun at Leon. " What the fuck Chris." Leon yelled as he stood up.

" Claire come with me, Leon is fucking cheating bastard. Kennedy your going to die the next time you come close to my sister." Chris said as he pointed the gun at Ada's head. Ada was waking up from all the noise in the room and when she opened her eyes and saw Chris pointing a gun to her she wassn't surprised.

" Shoot me Redfield, shoot me to make yourself feel better. Everyone here knows you want to, come do it or are you scared the you might damge your relationship with Claire." Ada said as she wlaked up to the gun barrel.

" Ada stop it, don't do this." Leon said. " Chris put the gun down now, don't shoot her she doesn't deserve to die."

" Chris what has gotten into you, what caused you to be like this?" Claire asked. Chris didn't answer but let the gun drop to the floor. Chris left as a silient, depress, and hanging figure.

" What happened to Chris." Claire asked at the two.

" Jill did." Ada said frowning.

" What?" Both Leon and Claire asked.

" Jill is going through severe pain and the baby is almost here so he is getting tense at is going crazy over our problem to keep himself occupy. " Ada said looking at Claire.

" Well now I didn't expect that one coming." Leon said as if it wasn't a problem.

"What?" Both women gasped at his calmness towards the information.

" Well he's going to be father soon and he needs to pass the time." Leon said as he sighed." Why Ada why did you put yourself as a shield again why?" Leon asked.

" I'll tell you as many times as you too to understand handsome. I love you and that will never change ever." Ada said smiling at Claire and Leon.

" I love you too Leon as time passes you'll never leave my heart. " Claire said sticking her tongue out at Ada in a friendly gesture.

" Damn why do I always have to feel like the odd one here." Leon said looking at both of them. Both girls laughed at him knowing that it was the truth. Leon felt deprived of words and was stuck on the question in his pocket. He rotated the boxes around in his pocket. You have to choose sometime later Leon he told himself.

" Well your the one that we love so yeah taht explains it." Claire said smiling at him. " I'm going home I'm getting tired." Claire said as Leon laughed at her. " Whats so funny Leon." Claire asked.

" Well you just slept like 4 hours ago." Leon said still laughing at her.

" Well... Well... It's because of you that I'm tired, I had to find you and we just had an intense momeant a few minutes ago so yeah I'm tires." Claire said with an angry voice.

" Well thats your fault that you came after me." Leon said defensively.

" I care about you that's why Leon, you don't ever need to go alone I'll always be here for you Leon." Claire said.

" Well now Leon can you drive me home? I don't want to complacte this relationship, so can you send me home." Ada said looking out the window.

" Sure." Leon said.

The two headed out towards the front door when Claire asked, " Leon are you staying over there?" Claire said frowning at him.

" No I'll be back over here soon." Leon repiled. Smiling at her to reasure her. The two got into the car and went down the street. " Ada tell me really why did you walk up to the gun, he wasn't aiming at me." Leon asked looking her right in the eye.

" I told you it's because I love you." Ada repiled turning away from his gaze.

" How could that be love Ada?" Leon said touching her cheek with his hand.

" If I'm gone you and Claire would be fine. You two would get married and have a happy family. You wouldn't have any second thought about." Ada said holding back her tears as he was still looking at the road. Leon was thinking for a momeant from what he said. It saddend him that she was right at every turn, he was always going around and over thinking the answers to certain things like this.

" We could still be together you know?" Leon asked eanting to know her answer to it.

" Stop toying with me, you love her very much. You couldn't break her heart even if yor life depened on it. " Ada said still not looking at him. Leon again knew she was right, she could always see through him. After about 20 minutes of silience Ada spoke.

" As long as you know that I love you I can die happily with one regret now, but thats for another life time." Ada said as Leon stopped at a gas staion.

" How can you say that Ada, you are intellgent, strong, and of course good looking. And just telling me that you love me is then one thing that you could die happily with?" Leon said in confusion as he inserted his credit card. " So whats the last regret Ada amaze me." Leon said, he was more angry at himself then her.

' Well if you really want to know its finally being able to pull the trigger when holding you at gun point." Ada said in a cold voice. Leon looke dat her with a priceless expression. " No my real last regret is that I couldn't settle down with you in my lifetime. Get married ahve a family with you, but I accept this fate.." Ada said slightly smiling at him. Leon new he again asked a question that was out of line and knew she wanted to cry right now. He was also shocked that she wanted to reallly be with him. Damn thing get more messed up because of my stupid mouth. Leon still could not believe the words love and be with you were coming out of Ada's mouth.

" It's okay if you want to cry I'm here." Leon said as he hugged her. Ada cried as he stood there, the tears fell onto his shirt. Leon never felt this hurt then when he asked about Claires parents. He needed hiss own right now. His heart hurt more and more each day. Ada was finally done crying and got into the car as did Leon. Leon and Ada tlked only once on the rest of the way to her apartmeant. "You going to ask Claire to marry you some time Leon?" Ada asked as the reached her apartmeant building. Leon stayed in the car.

" I'm not sure my heart is confused right now." Leon replied.

" See you around handsome." Ada said as she walked into the building. Leon waved good bye and drove back. Leon took out the two boxes and sighed. Thank you John for making me think more about my true problem Leon thought. John always looked after Leon's personal life mostly the love part. Why did you have to leave me? John was his and Leon laughed at that thought. John always helped him out till the incedent. John was to him a true brother tho they both were only child adn cousins. John had always thought of Leon even though they never met often after John went to college. Leon cried at the merories that he had as a kid and that he killed John. Leon had never thought that he would be able to do it, pull the trigger to someone close to him. Leon remebered the time John took the blame for him when he had picked up there grand pa's rifle in the back yard. Leon had watched his grand pa shoot it and turn the safty. This was when Leon was 8 and john was 12. Leon had actual fired the rifle witch made all the adults come out and see what was going on. John said that he did everything. John was grouned for 3 months with only books and going out of his room to eat or go somewhere wit his parents. That was Johns worst summer and he din't even blame Leon the entire time. Leon started to cry hard as he rembered times when John took time to see him when he had more important thing to do in his life, John would leave his girlfriends hanging when he went to go see Leon on his birthdays during middle and high school. John was always there for Leon when he needed it and he wasn't for him. Leon finally reached his house and was surprise to see Claire still there. Leon quickly hid the rings away.

" Your still here? i thought you said you were going home." Leon said trying cover that he had cried.

" Like I said, I will always wait for you." Claire said back. That makes too Leon thought. " Have you been crying Leon?" Claire asked looking to his redden eyes.

" No something got into my eyes." Leon lied.

" I know you were crying Leon what happened." Claire aske guessing it was Ada who caused it.

" I just remebered happy times in my childhood." Leon said.

" Okay so you ready to get to bed?" Claire said with a seductive smile. Leon just wnet to her and smilied at her.

A/n: Next chapter is mostly likely gonna be the end, or I might make a twist ending. :) Thank you to Biohazardous Fear for your helpful vote in my 1-0 Claire x Leon to Ada x Leon lol... I'm satarting my new story right after this story's end.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n i will like to thank ACE 180, Bioharadous Fears, and C. Redfield 86 for your reviewqs on my story. I will alos thank the youtube music vids that helped me feel comfortable writting this story. And I thank you all readers for showing me that I can write a story. lol sorry Leon x Ada fans It seems this is a one sided love affair. lol and I like both couples. Oh and a random thing, how does weskers hair stay the same after everything he's gone through I mean it's amazing.

Chapter 8

Leon Leon awoke with Claires hand on his bare shest as he stroked her long red hair. Leon knew that the rings were the worst and best present Leon had revieced. Leon now had no one to turn to for aid in his choice. Leon decide to go back to sleep.

_Ada's apartment_

Ada couldn't go to sleep, her love for Leon was getting more out of control as she couldn't sleep in her apartment. She ran to her car for a late night drive. She was constaly doing this atleast every other day. now it was becoming like she couldn't sleep without knowing that he awas with her. Ada went to the pharmacy to get some sleeping pills. Ada knew she was going to slip into a sadden shell of her self. Ada had learned to handle her emotions, but even the best agents can't help falling in love with someone. Ada was pretty sure Wesker had a special someone hidden away somewhere where no one can reach or touch her. She laughed at the thought of Wesker and some chick wraped in his arms. She made it to the pharmacy and bought the sleeping pills. Ada knew that Hunk had someone in the past that passed away. That's how she knew his secret of his cold stone poker face. She never had anyone in her life, no family no friends, nothing outside umbrella other him. Leon the man that forever changed her life. Ada was back in her apartmeant. She pourede her self a glass of water and popped two pills before going to bed. Ada had one thing that would make her regret always. Leons jacket in her bed room hung up by the window. Ada took it off and laided it next her as the pills took affect and she went to sleep.

_Leons house_

Claire woke up amazed to see Leon sitll asleep. Claire got up and went to see what he was hiding in his pocket. She saw the two boxes and a letter that hadn't been open.

A/n: srry forgot to put that hunk gave Leon a letter with the rings.

Claire opend the letter knowing it was wrong but she wanted to know who they were from. It read:

_Dear Leon,_

_I know I haven't seen you in while and that you probably know that I'm the one that has been hurting you. I never thought I be saying this, you been through alot and deserve a family of your own settle down. For that reason I've transfer all my bank accounts to yours. Though you may hate me for what've done, hope you can forgive me. Oh and Weskers alive and he's very weak, it'll take decades before he can fully recover. So don't worry. If you killed me that in it self repays all your debt to me, for of course taking all the blame for you. And know I did all those thing to protect you from the wraths of pushiment. Well if you did kill me that in it self is another failure on my part. Time passes us by Leon don't let it go by unnoticed take each second in your life and make it worth wild. Oh and stop making girls that you falling for you learn from my mistake. i hope these engagement rings bring you happiness in your life to come. Oh and can you place this letter on Lindsy's grave with a dozen roses. And one last thing, I want you to deliver this letter to Sam he lives with his grndma in San deigo and take him to his mother and father's grave and tell him the truth of what happened to them. I never could break a childs hear no matter what. Oh and the ps is for him and Lindsy so don't read it or I will haunt you. Leon choose the girl of your dreams and I know that there are only two of them. Learn to love one more, think hard and tell yourself her name and pop the question Leon. I__ never got to so you have to be the one._

_Sincerly your Cousin John._

Claire was confused by the letter and opened the boxes to see the two most beautiful rings in her life. If the letter was right Leon's cousin bought it for him. Wow Leon's cousin has great taste in rings. Claire finally noticed Leon standing over her looking at her with sad eyes, a huge frown. " Claire why did you do this behind my back, why?" Leon asked her.

" I wanted to see what you were so tense and worried about." Claire said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

" I would've of told you later, but I need to pick up the piecies of my life right now. Let me read the letter." Leon said as he hugged her. Claire felt scared that Leon might marry Ada and was pretty sure it was a close race to who get him. Leon looked at her and folded the paper and slipped it into his jeans. " I need to go to Green bay sometime." Leon said as tear ran down his face. Claire came to him again hugging him.

" What happened to him Leon?" Claire asked knowing that Leon might not answer. Leon told her everything the truth of what really happened. Claire stood there in shoock that Leon was related to someone who turned evil. " So how did he deal with losing her Leon?" Calire asked knowing this was stepping over the line.

" Was broken and never recovered from it." Leon said. Then the to heard a car park in the drive way a red sprots car. Leon grabed both rings and was wondering who to propose to. Claire anwsered the door. Ada hugged Claire as if Ada wasn't acting strange by coming here. Leon wished he had someone to talk to. Why was love so hard?

" Hey Claire." Ada said letting Claire out of her embrace.

" Nice to see you too Ada. What brings you here?" Claire asked wondering why she was coming closer to Leon. Love never leaves you Claire remebered as she could never get over Leon he always left her without telling her.

" Claire I have something to ask you." Leon asked Claire not looking her in the eye and reaching into his pocket.

A/n Is Leon proposing now?

" What is it Leon" Claire asked not sure of what Leon might ask.

" Will you..." Leon sturred at that point. " Will you ask Chris to come over here I need to talk to him?" Leon asked. Claire really wanted to slap him for that.

" Sure Leon I'll call him." Claire said as she picked up her phone.

A/n: Did I get u. yeah I'm a poor sport.

" Leon, Chris is coming right away." Claire said. Just then Chris burst through the door.

" What you want to talk about?" Chris said.

"Wow Chris what made you come here this fast? " Everyone asked.

" Well Jill is having massive mood swings, and their not pretty so don't come over unless you want to get yelled at then apoliged every 5 minutes." Chris replied as everyone laughed.

"Okay Chris lets talk in my bedroom." Leon said to Chris. " Claire, Ada Play nice okay?" Leon said worried for both girls.

" Don't worry Leon." Ada said as she sat on the couch.

" Alright Claire you gonna be okay?" Leon asked knowing Claire was very angry.

" Yeah why you asking?" Claire replied.

" Ah you looked angry there for a sec." Leon said as he took Chris to his bedroom.

" Alright Kennedy what is this about." Chris asked demanding anwsers.

" I want to marry Claire..." Leon said as pure silence came into the room.

" So propose to her." Chris said calmly never having thought of Leon as his brother in law.

" Wow no threats thats not the Chris I remeber, I love them both and yet she feels right to be with. I can't describe the feeling." Leon said. Showing Chris the two rings as well.

" Damn were'd you get these?" Chris asked looking at the rings.

" Ah my cousin gave them to me on his death bed." Leon said to Chris.

" Did you get the guy who was shooting you?" Chris asjed wondering if Leon was hiding something.

" He was my cousin until I shoot him..." Leon said again turning the room into pure silence.

" Damn a hell of a welcome back month." Chris said as he looked at the sad form of Leon. Chris could never kill Claire even if she was willing working for Wesker and Leon Killed his only living relative and now he was alone far more alone then Chris could imangine. " I'm sorry for your lost Leon I truly am." Chris said his tone was pure grief, Chris knew that Leon now had almost nothing to lose in his life now. Leon now was close to becomming a cold blooded killer on the inside. Leon missed his carefree childhood, no trouble just happy times. Leon finally spoke up.

" I killed him to repay a debt to him and he pushed me to do it to. Chris he was my closer then just a cousin he was my brother, he took care of me and was always there for me. And I ended his life." Leon said.

" What did you mean you paid off your debt to him by killing him?" Chris asked.

" He could be with his friends and Lindsy the woman that he loved that he would kill all od us surivers for. He never got to propose to her ever and he blamed himself for what happened to his freinds and her." Leon said. Chris would know this pain to some extent as he lost Jill for a while and lost his STARS friends as well, but he wasn't incharge of them or that he saw Jill die before his very eyes. " Chris I don't want to explain what happened twice in one day so ask Claire she knows I told her this morning." Leon said as he grabbed the ruby incrested ring. What do I do with you he thought of throwing it away, but he couldn't it was Ada's. Chris looked at the ring and notice each was specfic to the girls. Chris decide to check on Leons bank account from here using the BSSA's ablity to check bank accouts for any major change in suspects banks. Leon's has jumped by 300% last week and Leon never check his bank account since he kept enough money for a month in his house somewhere. Leon left the room to go downstairs into the living room. Claire was sitting opposite of Ada as they both watched Tom and Jerry witch was really odd. the remote was on the middle couch. Leon approached Claire and kneeled down.

" Claire will you marry me?" Leon said with a smile on his face as Ada came to him and whispered.

" I knew you would make this choice as I was too late to tell you."

" Yes Leon will marry you." Claire said As tears of joy the first tears of joy ever since the party. Claire hugged him and kissed him.

_Carlos's house_

" Well now Carlos baby looks like your wearing a pink dress to Claire and Leon's wedding." Sheva Smirked at her lover. As she hung up on Chris.

" What I lost the bet fuck where am I going to find a pink dress." Carlos said from his bed. " Anyway whens the wedding?" Carlos asked with a frown.

" Three months fronm now on the 12th." Sheva said as she got back into the bed.

" You know that I love you right? " Carlos said to Sheva.

" Yeah so do I." Sheva replied.

_The 12th August at some Chruch_

Leon was wearing a blue suit. Carlos was the oddest one wear a pink prom dress that everyone laughed at. Chris, billy, and Barry wore a formal black suit. Ada was there as a guest with the most beautiful red dress anyone has ever seen as it was close to one from spain with the exception from that there was more butterflies then before. Ada had a front row seat as she was counted as Leons family, witch she was the closest thing he had to one. Claire wore a basic white wedding dress. Rebecca wore a green dress with a small desigh wiht the words Happily ever after swen on the bottom of the dress. Jill wore a black dress as if she was going to a funral and said she wanted to wear it because she wanted to match Chris. Sheva herslef wore a pink dress like Carlos.

A/n: I'm deeply sorry for this one as I don't fucking know about a wedding much so I'll let you guys do the rest sorry and I'm making a alterante ending for Ada fans lol... I thank all of you readers and my reviewers for your jobs in helping me make this possible. Next story should be up by the end of the week. sorry for horrible ending really i don't like. I made a comic reilf out of carlos. Sorry for spelling tooooo.


End file.
